SHADOW ROSE MIXUPS
by Koneko-07
Summary: Miroku meets a girl named Shadow in the forest.Shadow isn't any ordinary girl but she's always bored.After awhile she starts spying on them and soon learns what she has to about.Then out of more boredom and lack of fun she starts mixing things up making t
1. Shadow

Summary: Miroku meets a girl named Shadow in the forest.Shadow isn't any ordinary girl but she's always bored.After awhile she starts spying on them and soon learns what she has to about them.Then out of more boredom and lack of fun she starts mixing things up making them fall in love with the wrong people.Godd thing is Shippo doesn't seem to be affected by her spell though the only person who can cancel it is a girl they call Cupid.Too bad Cupid's sick right now and if she helps things will get a bit worse.How can Shippo return everthing back to how it was before?

Chapter one: Shadow

A girl of around fifteen walked around the forest alone and bored. She got tired after a while and stoped in a big empty space in the middle of the forest. She snapped her fingers and a big rose bush appeared and she sat with her back leaning against it and tried to sleep but she was unable to do that because she heard arguing nearby. Curious she got up and walked towards the voices.

"You pervert!!! keep your hands to yourself." said one of the voices apparently a girls. As she got closer she heard a loud noise. SMACK!!! She ran towards the noise and found a boy lying on the ground with a big hand print on one cheek. Nearby she saw a girl walking away muttering to herself.

"I wonder what that was?" she thought to herself.She went over to the boy.He seemed to be unconcious so she got a pail of water from out of nowhere and threw it on him. He soon regained conciousness.

The boy could see only a blurry figure at first then he saw a beautiful girl standing over him.She had curly dark hair and honey colored eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked him

"Are you an angel?" he said

She started to giggle. "Sorry," she said "I'm no angel.Wish i was though."

"Your really pretty." he said "My names Miroku.What's yours?"

"Thank you.You can call me Shadow"

"Is that your real name?"

"Not really but most people call me that because i spend my time hidding around stuff." she replied

"Oh.Ok."

"Well i have to go. My sister will be wondering where i ran off too.It was nice meeting you.Bye"

"Bye Shadow." he said as she left in the direction she came through the forest. After she left he got up and went to go find his friends in the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After slapping Miroku for touching her butt Sango went back to where she and her friends were staying.As she left she saw a girl with dark hair go over to Miroku.

"I hope she knows who she's dealing with." she thought to herself. Then she heard a loud splashing noise.The girl had thrown a bucket of water on Miroku who was now slowliy getting up.

"Damn.I better get out of here before that pervert see's me." she said then went running untill she could no longer see them. She went back to the camp and found Inuyasha on one side of the fire and Kagome on the other.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked

"I left him unconcious somewhere in the forest."

"He'll probably be back soon then." Inuyasha said

"I doubt that. When I was leaving some girl went over to him and woke him up. If you ask me that was a little strange." Sango said

"How?" Kagome asked

"First of all because she threw a bucket of water on him which she didn't have when she first got there. And second because there was no river anywhere nearby."

"Do you know who that girl was?" Inuyasha asked

"No.But you can ask him yourself there he comes." Sango said pointing to the side where they saw Miroku coming from. He looked very happy as he was coming up.

"What are you so happy about?" Inuyasha asked him as he sat down next to him.

"I met a beautiful girl in the forest right now." he said

"What's her name?" Kagome asked

"She says they call her shadow." Miroku replied

"Shadow? What kind of name is that?" Sango said

"I don't know but she was very beautiful." he said

"You already said that."

Now Miroku was no longer listening so he didn't respond. He was thinking about Shadow and seemed to be attracted to her even though he just met her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was interesting.I haven't seen anyone else around here in weeks." Shadow said to herself. She had gone back to her rose bush in the forest. "Too bad i'm bored now.I don't think i'll see that guy anymore. He was a little cute."

Shadow is pretty much always bored as you will pretty much see and is always looking for ways to enertain herself. Unfortunantly her ways of amusment weren't always good and were pretty odd.

"I'm bored." she said sighing "I wonder what I can find to do around her." she looked around but saw nothing. "Oh well.I look for something to do later right now i think i'll sleep a while." she took a string, with both ends tied together, out of her pocket and started makeing shapes and names with it around her fingers. She soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter.I hope you like it. I'll do the next chapter after i finish this. Please review.Thank you.

-Koneko


	2. There's something strange about her

Chapter Two: There's something strange about her

Miroku did nothing but think of the girl he met in the forest the rest of the week. He even went back there the next day to find her but she seemed to have just disappeared. He looked in the direction she went but he found nothing but a rose bush which was strange since they didn't grow in that forest. He picked one of roses and went back to his friends.Though he wasn't aware of the figure hiding behind a tree watching him.

"I think he's been looking for me.Though I really didn't expect to see him again." Shadow said herself as she watched Miroku walking away until she could no longer see him "Maybe i should have gone to him. I would have at least been less bored here if i had some one to talk to.but oh well."

She got out behind the tree and walked in the direction Miroku had gone but half ways she turned left untill she came to a river.She snapped her fingers and out came another rose bush. She folded the cloak she was wearing and put next to the bush along with her shoes.Then she jumped into the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well so much for finding Shadow." Miroku said to himself smelling the rose in his hand.

"Hey Miroku.Did you find that girl you met in the forest again?" Kagome asked him when he got back.

"No.But I would a rose bush in the forest near where i met her." he said handing her the rose.

"It's pretty.I didn't know roses grew in the forest." she said

"They don't." said Inuyasha who dumped some fire wood next to Kagome.

"Then who did that bush get there then?" she asked him

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" he said then walked away

"Where's Sango?" Miroku asked

"She went into the forest.She said she'd be back soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango walked quitely by herself around the forest. She still thoguht there was something strange about that girl Miroku had met in the forest.

"How could she have gotten that water when the lake was still a few miles away from where we were? Maybe she has some kind of power of something." She said to herself. After a while she came to the river and there was a rose bush not far from the bank.She got closer and under the bush she found a light blue cloak with a red rose stitched at the bottom.Next to it were some shoes that also had a small rose near the heel.

"I wonder who these belong to." she thought. She then heard a noise comming from the river and she hid behind a tree nearby. She looked from behind the tree to see a girl coming back from the river with her clothes all soaking wet.

"Next time i'll have to remember not to swim in my clothes when i don't have any spare ones with me." she heard the girl say. The girl looked around and the snapped her fingers. A rose bush came up with some spare clothes.She took the clothes, snapped her fingers again and the bush disappeared.

Sango watched as the girl spun around and when she stopped the was wearing the dry clothes she just got with the wet ones on her hand. The girl put on her shoes and cloak the went away down the river. As soon as she was gone Sango came out from behind the tree.

"I knew there was something odd about her.I have to go tell the others." then she ran back to her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was going down as Sango got back. Inuyasha and Kagome were starting to make a fire while Miroku sat on the floor twirling a rose in his hand.

"I saw her by the river." she said when she got there

"Saw who?" Inuyasha asked

"That girl Shadow that Miroku met the other day." Sango replied

"You saw Shadow? Where?" said Miroku when he heard Sango

"By the river.I just said that."

"Did you talk to her?" he asked

"No.But I did find out something about her.She has some strange powers" Sango said

"What!?" they said

"You heard me.I saw her.She snapped her fingers and a bush came out of no where with some clothes.Then she spun around and she was dressed in her new clothes.If you ask me that's a little weird."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like that girl has found me out." Shadow thought to herself. She had gone back to get rid of the bush when she saw Sango coming out from behind the tree then run back to her friends. Shadow had followed her all the way here and hid behind a rose bush which she made appear a safe distance from them so they wouldn't notice but also near enough to hear them talk.

"If they tell my sister i'm going to be in big trouble for running away from the house for so long." she thought to herself " I'd better get back before I get caught."

Then she slipped away quietly enough so they wouldn't find her. Instead of going back deep into the forest she went back to her home not far from there. She stayed there three days before running off into the forest again and going to the river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku slowly made his way into the forest to get water from the river. This was their last day in the forest before they reached the village. He still hoped to find Shadow though all he ever really found were rose bushes growing in the forest.He found another by the river and picked a big rose from the center.

"Didn't think i'd see you around here again." he heard a voice say

He looked up "Shadow. I've been looking for you."

"Yes I know." she said smiling at him. Miroku gave her the rose."Thank you." she said."it's beautiful."

"Like you." he said smiling at her as she took the rose.

* * *

Sorry that's the end of this chapter.The next one should be of when she cast's her spell. But any ways I hope you like my story so far.I'll update it soon.Please review. Thank you.

--Koneko


	3. Spy in the rose bush

Chapter Three: Spy in the rose bush

Miroku just looked at her a while until she said" So what are you doing here?"

"huh...oh I was suppose to get some water from the river." he said

"me one." she said and got a bucket from behind the rose bush to fill with water. Miroku watched as she kneeled by the river bank and filled the bucket with water.He did the same but barley paid attention to what he was doing he kept looking at her butt. After a while he just couldn't help himself and put his hand closer to her.

Shadow finished filling the bucket with water and got up.When she did she felt a hand on her ass. "Please remove your hand before I break it off." she said then stepped on Miroku's foot.

"Now i know why that girl slapped him before." she said to herself. Shadow turned around to see him jumping around holding his foot. "I guess I stepped on his foot too hard.Oh well serves him right." she thought in her head.

She sat down quietly by the rose bush and pulled out a string from her pocket.She started playing around with it making diffrent shapes with it around her fingers. Miroku sat in front of her as she made the shapes with the string.

"How do you do that?" he asked after awhile remembering what Sango said.he thought she might be doing that with some kind of spell or something.

"Just by looping the string through my fingers.Here you try." she said handing him the string. She showed him how but he was unsuccesful. "It takes a while to get it right." she said smiling

"Yeah.Sorry about earlier." he said

"That's okay as long as you keep your hands to yourself you can keep them." she said

"Well I have to be getting back to my friends.Do you want to come?"

"No thank you.I have to be getting home." she got up and started to leave.

"Where do you live?" he asked as she got up

"Around the edge of the forest. Well... bye." and she disappeared

"Bye." he said looking in the direction she went before returning to his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Miroku? I'm getting thirsty." Inuyasha complained

" For the tenth time,He'll be here soon.Stop complaining already." Kagome said

"Well the sooner he hurries the sonner we can get back to the village" he said

"Then why don't you go find him?" she said

"Because i don't want to." then he went and climbed to the top of a tree nearby.

"What's his problem?" Sango asked as Inuyasha settled himself at the highest branch of the tree.

"I don't know.Impatient i guess." Kagome responded. A few minutes later Miroku returned whistling carrying the bucket of water. He set it on the ground.

"About time you got here." Inuyasha yelled from the top of the tree.

"Sorry. I was talking with Shadow. I met her by the river." he said

"You saw her again? Did you ask her about her powers?" Sango asked

"No.And I didn't see anything strange about her when I talked to her." he responded

"Hey you guys.Was that rose bush always there?" Kagome said pointing in the direction near where Miroku had come from.

"No I don't think so." Sango said

"I don't remember seeing it when I came." Miroku said

Inuyasha came down from the tree to listen to what they were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about now?" Inuyasha said comming up to them

"That rose bush over there." Kagome said pointing to it. "Has it always been there?"

"Of course it hasn't.But maybe someone's hidding around it." he said then sniffed the air to see if he could catch a scent. But the only thing he could smell were the roses.

"Nope.I can only smell the roses.But i still don't get how it got there"

Neither did anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew I shouldn't have put the bush here." Shadow thought to herself. "Now they know i'm here.Or at least they think they do." She looked around through the bush watching what they were doing and only barley hearing what they were saying.Soon they picked up their things and started to leave in the other direction.

"Looks like this is the only fun i'm getting tonight so i may as well follow them.Or else i'll be bored for days." she sneaked behind a few trees following them silently. They didn't seem to be aware that she was following and she hoped they wouldn't for find out for awhile.

They reached Kaede's village just before dark not noticing that they were being followed.They went into a house and Shadow listened by the window.

XXXX IN SHADOW'S HOME BY THE FOREST XXXX

"Shadow, time for dinner.You've in you room for out." the woman opened the door. "Shadow? .... Shadow?" she looked around the room but found nothing but an open window.

"Oh no.She's escaped again.I'm getting into so much trouble for this when the mistress finds out." she sighed "I'll have to find her before she starts up with her tricks again.I only hope i'm not too late."

The woman went out of the room and closed the door behind her locking it. She grabbed her cloak and went out of the house leaving a note for her mistress.Then disappeared into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For weeks no one noticed the shadow lurking outside following them where ever they went.They did however notice the rose bushes that seemed to appear every where they went but never the spy that hid silently behind it watching them.By now Shadow learned all she needed to know about Miroku and his friends.

She knew Kagome loved Inuyasha and so did he but neither of them would confess. She learned Miroku loved Sango and showed it in his own way which mostly ended him up unconcious with a mark on his cheek. Sango though she wouldn't admit it was also in love with him. She also learned of Shippo another of their friends she thought was adorable with his little tail.

She watched day after day as Inuyasha argued with either Shippo or Kagome and Miroku get slapped by Sango for being a pervert who couldn't keep his hands to himself. Though after a while it got boring watching them do the same thing all the time. Shadow decided to return home before getting into trouble with her sister if she noticed her disappearance.

As she walked home her mind started coming up with a plan that would provide her with entertainment and amusment for a few weeks. Given the fact she did not get caught.

"It's the perfect source of amusement." she said to herself "I just hope it works and i don't get caught."

* * *

End of chapter three.The next chapter should be up soon.Maybe tomorrow.I hope you liked it.Please review. Thank you. 

--Koneko


End file.
